


The Marquis and the Hand

by SWAG_77, ThrawnXSabine (SWAG_77)



Series: Get Thrawn In Star Wars Rebels [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Chiss Ascendancy, Empire, Mandalorian, Multi, Rebels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAG_77/pseuds/SWAG_77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAG_77/pseuds/ThrawnXSabine
Summary: Both Thrawn and Eli Vanto have to tell each other something as entrusted, but there is more than meets the eye.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo & Sabine Wren, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Sabine Wren
Series: Get Thrawn In Star Wars Rebels [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/438595
Kudos: 2
Collections: ThrawnXSabine





	The Marquis and the Hand

Commander Eli Vanto sits inside an Imperial Shuttle that flies to the Star Destroyer Chimaera—Grand Admiral Thrawn’s Star Destroyer on the outskirts of Chiss Space. The hull has Thrawn’s huge family crest as a “snake-like” hydra arms of a chimera monster writhes and wraps from the apex to the bow. Vanto’s eyes shine frenetically as he sees the majesty of Thrawn’s rising family design on the hull, while the shuttle enters the bay doors and lands.

He exits the ramp in his Chiss uniform with his sigils and the Empire’s cog to greet Grand Admiral Thrawn and his crew, Commodore Karyn Faro and Captain Gilad Pellaeon. He shakes their hands, cordially. Vanto sees a slight grin on Thrawn’s face as his red-in-red eyes flash a gleam. Thrawn has barely aged since Vanto saw him. Eli Vanto has gray flyaway streaks throughout his hair.

Thrawn smirks as Vanto appears to be regal in his stance. A reminder of Vanto’s Wild Space upstart and now he is an Imperial Representative who prepares to do an inspection. Thrawn turns his face back to the Death Troopers who nod in return to the shuttle close the door as they lift off to return to Vanto’s Chiss Defense Fleet Ship.

Inside the shuttle, all the Death Troopers remove their helmets and their natural Cerulean blue skin shines as their red-in-red eyes glow slightly.

Thrawn walks away escorting his crew and -- Commander Eli Vanto or as the Chiss called him, Ivant, to take a small tour of the Chimaera. “We have prepared your quarters to your specifications, Commander.”

Vanto glares at Thrawn and then at his crew. They grin in anticipation to hear him speak of his travels. Vanto hopes his duties toward the Chiss are over and the Empire has orders for him. But the way most of the Imperial officers walk around him are like paparazzi as he escorts Admiral Ar’alani and Chiss Navigator Vah’nya to their quarters. Vanto grimaces slightly because he must tell Thrawn the “news” about Vah’hya and him. “A tour of your forward command, Grand Admiral? Then we must retire.”

Thrawn nods and enters the lift to the 80th level located at forward command center. Vanto enters and surveys the familiar faces then arrives to the 80th level of the forward command center. Vanto puts his hands on his hips and bites his lips with a chuckle at the well-organized ship. “Well Mitth’raw’nuruodo, you said space is your home.” Vanto strolls by as he touches the bulkheads and smooths his hands over them. “So you denied Moff Tarkin’s plea for you to command a Super Star Destroyer and decided to keep the Chimaera?”

Commodore Karyn Faro or Captain Gilad Pellaeon knew nothing of this plan as they stand stoically with their hands behind their backs.

“Commander Ivant, I will have you know that Lord Vader has been aboard this vessel. She is a good ship — great in battle, like Atollan.” Thrawn announces.

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo, Ch'ah cart tsaco ch'at ch'tra ch'at ch'eo vzisun'i.” Eli says in linguistically accurate Cheuhn, the Chiss language, which surprises Thrawn at how fast Vanto perfected his pronunciation of the language. Thrawn walks toward him and escorts the dignitary’s quarters.

Thrawn studies Vanto with pride. No longer that scruffy-looking young cadet he captured long ago. He has become a pillar in the Chiss Ascendancy community with refinement. “Eli, something has changed in you. What are you hiding from me?”

Vanto still could not conceal his human mannerisms and Thrawn could read them so well. “We have some things to discuss, Mitth’raw’nuruodo. Serious issues with the Chiss Ascendancy and you.” His eyes turn directly into Thrawn’s red-in-red eyes.

Thrawn felt Vanto’s hot glare but did not show his concern. “Alright, perhaps, my office is better suited for this discussion?”

Vanto places his hands on the railing and sinks his shoulders. “Yes. Do you have chairs in your office instead of office furniture?”

Thrawn laughs. “You still think I will never get used to you humans? As a matter of fact, I do. Big surprise. I manage.”

The lift doors open to a hallway of sparse gray double doors with cameras and doorbells, along with probedroids that scan then passes by as the door opens to admit them. 

As Thrawn enters, Vanto sees several holograms of graffiti art from Lothal float from his last study. Thrawn turns to look at Vanto in what could be called fear in a Chiss, then commands. “Dissipate hologram code--”

Vanto moves past Thrawn into the circular inset of the art and quickly. “No Mitth’raw’nuruodo. Let me see the art.”

Thrawn snips. “Eli, it is my study to develop the strategy to fight the Lothal Rebels. The same ones that are on Atollan. My usual analysis, you have seen me.”

“But Mitth’raw’nuruodo, these are all by the same--” Vanto slowly turns as he analyzes each art piece. He stops at the retaining wall art. “--artist.”

Thrawn does not speak. After a moment, Vanto stares at Thrawn outside the circle as his brow furrows and stands calm with no reply.

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo, you study an entire culture’s art. Architecture. Museums. Handicrafts. But this is art from one person -- a Mandalorian young woman.” Vanto’s voice chokes while he says it. “Why would you do this, Thrawn? Is this part of your battle strategy?”

Thrawn directly stares. “The Rebels are a hierarchy that receives orders like the Empire, not individuals who make their own choices. We block their orders, we can pull the Rebels apart piece by piece.”

“You learned all that by studying one artist that is Mandalorian?” Vanto stares at another piece by the same artist. “What is her name, Mitth’raw’nuruodo?”

Thrawn stays silent.

Vanto moves his hand to flip past the holoimages of Rebel Starbirds in various colors from oranges, pinks, and golds. Then he stops and stares at Thrawn as he processes Thrawn’s silence. Vanto eyes widen and stutters. “You-you like this woman? This human? Don’t you?”

Thrawn stays silent and bites his lip.

Vanto processes the silence. “Do you know her? Have you met her, in person? Who is she?” He puts his hands in his hair thinking as he strokes it back as he is stunned. “She’s a Rebel isn’t she?”

“She was an Imperial Cadet who was unduly forced to vacate her position and become a deserter. She became a bounty hunter on Zeltros for the Black Sun until a horrific accident. Then Hera Syndulla recruited her before her Mandalorian clans or the Empire could rescue her. I plan to bring her to justice after a full interrogation.” Thrawn answers, boldly.

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo, she is a Mandalorian -- they are dangerous and she will kill you. It does not matter if you’re a Chiss or an Imperial. They are known Jedi hunters.” Vanto spits in terse tones. “No. You are risking everything you have learned in the Empire over the years for--”

“She is a weapons designer.” Thrawn slides to the Mandalorian armor disintegrator hologram. “With Chiss examination, we can--”

“My MAKER Mitth’raw’nuruodo! Do you hear yourself? You are not talking about subduing an enemy or opponent, like Nightswan. You -- ugh -- ch’acah...love...her. Does she even know you exist?” Vanto processes as thoughts race through his mind. Can Thrawn love? He shows no romantic affinity toward anyone. There have been several speculations, but to Vanto, Chiss did not express emotions like that in the military. Since Vanto serves the Chiss Ascendancy, Chiss emotions are present but different from humans — very discreet.

Thrawn is Vanto’s close friend, but Thrawn’s thoughts were wrong and Vanto had to put a stop him. Thrawn’s mouth is turned down in sadness and unable to look at him. Vanto had been around Thrawn and the Chiss to learn when they were disappointed, lonely, and sad.

Thrawn felt the same loneliness he has felt since his exile and attendance to Imperial Royal Academy on Coruscant. A Chiss, an alien, not human. Befriending people alludes him. Then many humans distrust him. But those concerns meant little. In the presence of Vanto, the loneliness felt worse because Vanto knows the truth about Thrawn -- Thrawn wants freedom, not a Chiss trait -- a trait that could destroy his people, yet evolve his people. Thrawn could do it with the right team. Vanto is a part of that team. Then within minutes of Vanto’s arrival, Thrawn’s battle strategy against the Lothal Rebels is pulled apart. Vanto readily identifies Thrawn’s weakness of his battle strategy. 

Thrawn calmly states. “Her name is Sabine Wren and she has no idea I exist beyond an Imperial Officer who pursues her Rebel group. All she truly knows about me is what Syndulla told her about me.” 

“Sabine Wren?” Vanto asks as he recalls the Mandalorian clans that he knows from the transport business. Suddenly, his eyes light up and brows rise. “You mean Clan Wren? The Countess Ursa Wren on the planet Krownest in Mandalorian Space?”

“Her daughter is Sabine.” Thrawn states quietly.

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo! You are talking Mandalorian royalty? That is who you are after?” The art images reverberate as Vanto shouts. “They’ll kill you. They’ll kill me. They’ll kill both of us.”

The probedroids float into the room as Thrawn waves them away. Calm in his voice returns. “Eli, I am sure you have my best interests at heart, but I assure you, nothing will happen without her consent. I am an alien, not a monster.” 

Incredulous, Vanto palms his face as Thrawn’s face turns to stone. Then Vanto turns away staring into the distance. “Mitth’raw’nuruodo you shoot for the shield barrier? You are flat-out out of your mind, do you know that?” He eyes Thrawn. “That’s good.”

“It is?” Thrawn responds.

“Do you know Il Divino?” Vanto asks as Thrawn nods. “Ever heard of the Vzasv Ch'asb Vit’at? I am Il Divino.”


End file.
